Die Liebe II
Luna - Erwachen Wie weit würdest du für die Liebe gehen? Hast du dich jemals gefragt, was der größte Beweis wäre? Die eine bedeutungsvolle Geste, die ein Paar auf ewig zusammenschweißt? Lange Zeit habe ich nur in den Tag hinein gelebt, alles ganz selbstverständlich hingenommen, nichts hinterfragt und einfach genossen was ich hatte. Doch in letzter Zeit wurde mein Geist mehr und mehr unstet. Die Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis. Ich frage mich, ob das bereits alles gewesen ist. Habe ich wirklich alles ausgeschöpft, was das Leben zu bieten hat. Habe ich wahrhaftig geliebt? Erlebt was es bedeutet, wenn zwei Seelen eins werden? Miteinander verschmelzen? Auch Julius trägt Zweifel im Herzen. Das fühle ich. Wir kennen uns schon beinahe ein Leben lang. Unsere Eltern neigen dazu, vor Freunden damit zu prahlen, unsere Ehe sei bereits im Himmel geschlossen worden, bevor wir in diese verrückte Welt gepurzelt sind. Als Kinder zweier benachbarter Familien lag es unweigerlich nahe, dass wir gemeinsam im Sandkasten spielten. Erst hatte ich das Gefühl gehabt, dass er mich nicht leiden konnte, denn er piesackte mich wo er nur konnte. Die Wendung brachte der Tag, als ein älteres Mädchen mir meine liebste Haarspange aus den wilden Locken riss und nicht wieder hergeben wollte. Ich weinte bitterlich, denn es handelte sich um ein Geschenk meiner verstorbenen Großmutter. Julius hatte bis zu diesem Moment völlig unbeteiligt gewirkt und mit einigen Freunden ein Stück abseits gestanden. Doch als die erste Träne meine Wange hinab rann, war er blitzschnell zur Stelle, ergriff rüde die Handgelenke des Mädchens und befahl ihr in einem Ton, der keinen Wiederspruch duldete: “Komm nie wieder auch nur in die Nähe von Luna, hier.“ Mit einem beinahe unmerklichen recken des Kinns wies er in meine Richtung. „Ansonsten bekommst du es mit mir zu tun. Und das willst du nicht erleben.“ Ruckartig packte er meinen kleinen Schatz und gab meiner Peinigerin einen unmissverständlichen Schubs weg von uns. Der Moment, da er das filigrane Schmuckstück sachte auf meine ausgestreckte Handfläche legte, besiegelte ein für alle Mal unsere tiefe Freundschaft, die sich von da an durch unsere gesamte Schullaufbahn zog. Jahrelang hätte ich nie zu träumen gewagt, dass wir jemals der Friendzone entrinnen könnten. Wie wichtig er mir wirklich war, bemerkte ich allerdings erst, als er im Zuge eines Austauschprogrammes für ein Jahr in die USA ging. Ich vermisste ihn wie verrückt und fieberte dem Ende seines Austauschjahres entgegen. Als Willkommensgeschenk gab es eine riesige Party für alle Heimkömmlinge. Wir hatten eigens dafür einen Club gemietet, und ich gab mir zu diesem Anlass besonders viel Mühe meine äußere Erscheinung in das beste Licht zu rücken. Mit der obligatorisch üblichen Verspätung betrat ich die Location, im Gefolge meiner besten Freundinnen. Die wilde Mähne floss meinen Rücken hinab bis zur schmalen Taille und umspielte mein herzförmiges Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen. Mit kühlem Gesichtsausdruck, um meine Anspannung zu überspielen, lies ich den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Ich konnte meinen besten Freund nicht entdecken. Enttäuschung wollte sich gerade breit machen, als meine tiefschwarz umrandeten Augen auf ein Vertrautes Paar wunderschöner grau-grüner Augen traf, welche mir bis auf den Grund meiner Seele zu blicken schienen. In diesem Moment traf uns jene Gewissheit mit der Wucht eines Fausthiebes, dass wir wohl nie wieder nur Freunde sein würden. Julius - Vertrauen Wie oft wir uns in Nostalgie bezüglich unseres Kennenlernens verlieren ist schon bemerkenswert. Auch nach zwölf Jahren Beziehung wirkt es, als wären wir erst in der Anfangsphase unserer Liebe. Wir haben uns etwas derart riesiges aufgebaut, dass größere Streitereien, wie sie in längeren Beziehungen nun einmal vorkommen, uns nur weiter geeint haben. „Weißt du, Julius“, beginnt meine schwarzhaarige Schönheit und nippt beinahe liebevoll an ihrem halbtrockenen Weißwein. Ihre rehbraunen Augen strahlen wie fast immer, wenn mein Blick den ihren trifft, eine immense Wärme aus. „Nächste Woche ist unser Jahrestag.“ Ich nickte lächelnd. „Hast du eine Idee, was wir da unternehmen können?“, fragt sie mit leicht schiefgelegtem Kopf Tatsächlich habe ich mir just vor einer Stunde exakt dieselbe Frage gestellt. Ich verneine ihre Frage. Sie sieht enttäuscht aus. Nur Schein. Einige Sekunden später grinst sie mich breit an. Unser Wohnzimmer wird durch wärmendes Kaminfeuerflackern erhellt. Gemütliche Wärme. „Was hast du?“, frage ich leicht irritiert. Luna hat diese bemerkenswerte Eigenschaft, dass sie mit ihrem frechen Grinsen jeden in ihren Bann zu ziehen vermag. „Ich liebe dich, Julius. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich geplant.“, antwortet meine weintrinkende Schönheit zwinkernd, während sie mir eine Schatulle vor die Nase hält. Als ich danach greifen will, zieht Luna das Kästchen schnell zurück und verstaut es in ihrer Tasche. „Warte die Zeit ab, Liebster.“, haucht sie mir liebevoll zu. „Das wird unsere Liebe auf die nächsthöhere Ebene bringen.“, fügt sie sanft flüsternd hinzu und drückt mir einen nach Alkohol duftenden Kuss auf den Mund. Die Woche vergeht. Morgen ist unser Jahrestag. Mit zunehmender Stunde werde ich immer aufgeregter. Luna hat schon immer meine Neugierde zu ihrem „Vorteil“ zu nutzen vermocht. Dauernd hat sie angedeutet, dass ihr Geschenk alles andere überflüssig sein lässt. Luna hat mich stets im Unklaren über den Inhalt gelassen. Und jetzt ist er da. Unser ersehnter Jahrestag. Luna hat mir die Augen verbunden und mich durch unser Haus geführt. Ich muss Platz nehmen. Spüre den weichen Stoff des Sofas an meinem Gesäß. „Binde ab, Liebster.“, haucht Luna liebevoll. Ich tue wie mir geheißen. Als mein Blick auf das Geschenk trifft, heben sich meine Augenbrauen. Auf zwei Tellern liegt jeweils eine weiße Tablette. Luna - Das Zeichen Endlich ist es so weit. Ich kann es kaum erwarten seine Reaktion zu sehen, wenn er das volle Ausmaß meiner atemberaubenden Überraschung vollends erfasst hat. Es ist so wunderschön. Das warme Licht unzähliger Kerzen, welches sich wie ein Meer aus flackernden Lichtpunkten über den Boden erstreckt, taucht den Raum in ein mystisches Ambiente. Der süße Tod, gebettet auf schwarzen Rosenblättern lacht uns verlockend entgegen. Epische Musik umspült uns, wie ein tosender Wasserfall. Zweifel, Unglauben und Unverständnis spiegeln sich in seinen, sonst so warmherzigen Augen. „Wie… was soll das? Was hast du vor?“, stammelt er fassungslos. „Liebster. Das hier ist es. Die Lösung. Das Zeichen. Die einzig wahre Geste, um unsere Liebe für immer zu besiegeln.“, entgegne ich zärtlich. „Es gibt nichts auf der Welt, was uns mehr aneinander ketten könnte. Unsere Ehe wurde im Himmel geschlossen.“, fahre ich liebevoll fort. „Lass uns einziehen, in unser ganz eigenes Paradies. Für immer zusammen bleiben. Nicht mal der Tod kann uns scheiden. Nein, er wird uns für immer vereinen und im Angesicht des nicht endenden Universums werden wir für immer Mann und Frau bleiben.“ Fest blicke ich ihm bei diesen Worten in die Augen und versuche ihn mit meiner sinnlichen Stimme zu umschmeicheln und in meinen Bann zu ziehen. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.“, entgegnet er zögerlich. Enttäuschung legt sich auf meine Seele, als mir bewusst wird, dass sich sein Blick, ob meines Monologes, von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker mit Angst füllt und er mich nun mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen mustert. „Ich will leben! Mit dir!“, entfährt es ihm in unüberhörbar besorgtem Tonfall. „Baby, das will ich doch auch.“, gurre ich verführerisch. „Du bist mein Leben und nichts und niemand soll uns je wieder trennen können. Bin ich dir denn nichts wert?“ Einen Moment lang hält er inne. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck tritt an die Stelle, der vorher aus Angst versteinerten Züge. Ich fühle, dass ich ihn langsam da habe, wo ich ihn haben möchte. Eindringlich beginne ich abermals auf ihn einzureden: „Denk an all das Leid dieser Welt. Die vielen Menschen und Ereignisse, die uns nur voneinander weg und einen Keil zwischen uns treiben.“ Langsam hebt er den Kopf. Seine Augen lösen sich von dem Punkt, den er bis eben noch stirnrunzelnd fixiert hat. Unsere Blicke treffen sich. Sanft berühre ich seine Wange, nähere mich seinem Gesicht und bedecke seine Lippen mit einem sinnlichen Kuss. Ich fühle das Rasen seines Herzens. In seinen Augen kann ich lesen, dass er nun bereit ist. Langsam reiche ich ihm ein Glas unseres Lieblingsweines. Beinahe zärtlich hebe ich die Tablette auf und führe sie wie eine unwiderstehliche Köstlichkeit an seine Lippen. Die Zweite nehme ich für mich. Die Lippen leicht geöffnet, halte ich kurz vor meinem Ziel inne und blicke meinen Geliebten herausfordernd an. Ein nervöses Schlucken ist zu vernehmen, dann legt er das Zyankali in die Mitte seiner Zunge. Mit einem großen Schluck Wein spült Julius die letzten Zweifel, gemeinsam mit dem süßen Gift hinab. Augenblicklich fährt ein heftiges Zucken durch seinen gesamten Körper. Ein gurgelndes Geräusch entrinnt seiner Kehle. Ein panischer Ausdruck verzerrt sein Gesicht beinahe zur Unkenntlichkeit. Verzweifelt ringt er nach Luft. Ich weiche zurück, als die krampfenden Hände meines Liebsten sich hilfesuchend nach mir ausstrecken. Das Zyankali noch immer zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger lasse ich, wie in Zeitlupe meine Hand sinken. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln umspielt meine vollen Lippen. Lustvoll beuge ich mich über seinen nun leblos daliegenden Körper und hauche ihm die letzten Silben in sein Ohr, welche er jemals vernehmen soll: “Warte nicht auf mich.“ Epilog Erfrischender Nachtwind streichelt mein verführerisches Gesicht mit gänsehautwürdiger Sanftheit. Der grau-bläuliche Rauch meiner Zigarette wird vorsichtig aus meiner Lunge, in die frische Luft hinausgepustet. Mein starrer Blick ist in der Weite des sternenklaren Mitternachtsblaus verloren gegangen. Er ist mir der Liebste von allen gewesen. Schade, dass auch das scheinbar wahrhaftigste Glück verenden muss. Mit einem Mal überkommt mich ein grober Lachanfall. Ich habe gewaltige Mühe mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sein Gesicht, als er in den letzten Momenten seines bedauerlichen Lebens realisiert hat, dass nur er das Diesseits verlassen wird. Köstlich. Die Zigarette im leeren Aschenbecher ausdrückend, bemerke ich, dass ich noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen habe. Langsamen Schrittes, fast gleitend, betrete ich die Küche meines Hauses und lasse die Frische der Nacht auf dem Balkon zurück. Ich besehe mich des im braunen Einband befindenden Fotobuches, das dort einsam auf dem weißen Küchentisch liegt. Es weckt tiefe Erinnerungen. Die Gründe meines Handelns. Während ich in dem Fotobuch zu blättern beginne und mein Blick auf jedes Bild fällt, erinnere ich mich an meine Anfänge. Meine beste Freundin hat mir dieses Spiel beigebracht. Naja, nicht direkt in dem Maße, wie ich es heute zu spielen pflege. Sie wollte, dass ich mir selbst für jeden Freund, den ich finde Punkte gebe. Wir haben daraus einen Wettstreit werden lassen. Mit zunehmendem Alter, hat es meiner besten Freundin nicht mehr gereicht nur Freunde zu finden. Sie hat gewollt, dass wir uns Extrapunkte für jeden geben, mit dem wir intim geworden sind. Noch mehr Punkte hat es für spektakuläre Verlassensaktionen gegeben. Ein Kerl hat das gar nicht lustig gefunden. Sie ist an einen cholerischen Trinker geraten. Er ist nicht damit zurechtgekommen, dass sie ihn betrogen hat. Arme Linda. Hat er ihr einfach den Schädel zertrümmert. Seither muss ich dieses Spiel alleine spielen. Mit einigen Regeländerungen. Jeder, den ich in den Tod treibe, beschert mir eine nette Punktzahl. Je schwieriger der Kerl zu verführen ist, desto mehr Punkte gibt es. Die Anzahl an Punkten schreibe ich feinsäuberlich unter jedes Bild. Mein Blick fällt auf das neueste Bild. Julius. So ein schöner Mann. Und diese sanften Lippen. Er konnte so gut küssen. In jeder Hinsicht ein fast perfekter Liebhaber. Ich habe ihn wirklich fast gemocht. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielt meine vollen Lippen, als ich die Zahl " 50 ", per Kugelschreiber unter das Bild schreibe. 50 Punkte für meine "Sandkastenliebe". Normalerweise gibt es für ein einfaches Ziel nur 5 - 10 Punkte. Hier ist einfach der enorme Zeitaufwand berechnet. Er ist mein Meisterwerk gewesen. Obwohl: fast. Mein absolutes Meisterwerk, wird gleichzeitig mein letztes Opfer werden. So vorsichtig, als würde das Papier bei normaler Handhabung zerstört werden, blättere ich auf die letzte Seite meines Fotobuches. Mein Blick fällt auf ein leeres Kästchen, in das ein Foto gehört. Darunter die maximale Punktzahl "100". Mein sanftes Lächeln formt sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, als ich die den Namen über dem Kästchen leise vorlese :"Papa"... Autoren: Lord Maverik (Julius & Epilog) & Sicanda ( Die beiden Luna-Kapitel) Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas Kategorie:Romantischer Horror